I Got Trouble
by moi-moi819
Summary: She was always so close, yet so far away... ONE-SHOT


**Hello everyone. I came up with the idea for this one-shot randomly. I think it's a good idea and hopefully, I'll do it justice. This story takes place in America in the 1920s. Everyone is human. So, there's no amber eyes, or silver hair, or claws. Just human traits. Sorry if I disappointed you. Now, for the hardest part…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its titles therein. I do NOT own "I Got Trouble" by Christina Aguilera. Sigh…**

**~:~**

The house was packed tonight. But, then again, what do you expect? _She _was performing tonight. And, _she _was the only reason I was here. Sometimes, I swear she is the most gorgeous woman on the planet. And I'm not the only person who thinks so.

I was one of the many men sitting and waiting for the show to begin. It's quite sad actually. I come here once a week to watch a woman that every other man lusts after. I spend good money that I work hard for to come here, order a whiskey, and watch. It's really sad.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asks as he cleans out a glass with his rag.

"Whiskey," I answer and clear my throat.

He laughs and shakes his head. "I should have known. You come here so often, one would think you were married to Baby Girl," the bartender says with his smirk.

"The whiskey, Miroku," I remind him. The bastard's always messing with me.

"All right. I won't argue with the man who supplies my pay every week," he says and moves away. I checked the watch on my wrist for the time. Only five more minutes now…

"Here you go," Miroku says and hands me the drink. "She always sells this place out. This is our busiest night. It shows how many single, desperate men there are in this city." I give him a look. "Besides you, of course," he rushes. I scoff and take a drink. Ever since he started courting that waitress from the diner near my work, Miroku's been acting like the king of the world. Asshole.

But, that doesn't mean I don't envy him. I would want nothing more than to give up my single man status. Unfortunately, there's only one woman I want to be with. And so does every other man in this room (besides Miroku). The lights dim before one shines directly on the stage.

"It's time," Miroku says and walks away. I don't pay him any mind though.I had a show to watch.

_Hmm, yeah, yeah. Hmm, mmm..._

The band begins to play along with her as the deep purple curtains move to the sides. And there she is. She's sitting on the black, grand piano with the microphone in her slender hand. Her ebony hair is in amazing curls. She's wearing the sparkling silver dress with the small straps. It looks like the straps could break any second and put her assets on display. Every time I saw her in this dress, it always amazed me that the straps never broke. It seemed as if she were playing with me. Getting me to hope they _would _break, only to be let down in the end.

_I've got trouble, trouble, trouble always knocking at my door. Yes, I'm a whole lot of trouble, baby just like a kid in a candy store…_

It was almost impossible to hear her sing with all the whistles and catcalls. It was amazing how she could rile up the crowd without even moving much of her body. Only her lips that were painted blood red were moving and I couldn't help but focus on them.

_Well, I'm nothing but trouble, babe not since the day that I was born…_

That was when my mind began to run away from me. I was starting to see her singing to me. No one else existed. I told you I was sad. I began to picture myself in different ways around her. I was the piano player, the piano, her lover… but, that's what every man did. What chance did I have?

Before I knew it, the song was done. The curtains closed once again and I turned back around to face the bar. Miroku appeared out of nowhere with a smirk on his face. "You look a bit heated, my friend. Why don't you go get some air?" he suggests with a cocky tone. I would have said something, but my brain wasn't functioning at normal power. Instead, I took his advice. "Inuyasha! You have to pay for the drink!"

~:~

Maybe it was just really hot in thee or it could have been me. I took off my fedora and ran my hand through my hair with a sigh. This couldn't be healthy. Lusting after a woman who probably had a fiancée. But, that doesn't mean I'll stop.

I turned my head to look to the right when a loud noise sounded. My eyes widened. It was _her_. It was Kagome. Looks like she was done for the night. I continued to watch her walk down the steps and away from me. In the back of my mind, I could hear Miroku yelling for me to go after her. But, what would I say? What would a simple man like me say to an angel like her?

"_Where you going Baby Girl?"_

I turned back to see more figures than before. There were three other men in the back alley now. They were surrounding her. That got me into action. I could hear her screaming for help as I threw the first punch.

I had been in fight before and I was somewhat confident in my strength. But, having something to fight for does help. I wasn't about to let these assholes touch the only woman I had ever felt some sort of attraction to.

When there was only one other man left, he was the leader I think, I was beginning to feel the toll of the fight. I was sure that I was done for when he pulled out the knife. At least I would die fighting for her. That was good enough for me.

I was shocked when the tall oaf's eyes glazed over and a large plank hit the back of his head. He fell with a loud thud and I looked up. She had hit him. It looked she hadn't even realized that she had. At once, she dropped the plan and ran to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked as her small hands touched my face. I couldn't feel the bruises and cuts there anymore. Come to think of it, I couldn't even feel the rest of my body. She was _right _there.

"Y-yes. I'm fine," I say and straighten myself out. She doesn't move away though. Instead, she wraps an arm around my waist and walks me out of the alley. She smelled amazing. She was the perfect height and I don't know if she noticed just how well our bodies fit together.

"Let me help you get cleaned up. Where do you live?" she asked.

"Y-you don't have to do that. I'll be fine," I say. I am an asshole. I was letting her get away!

"I'm not going to leave you like this. Come with me," she says and pulls me away. I don't think I could have gotten away from her if I'd tried, not that I would have. I barely registered where we were going. I was too focused on how warm she was or how soothing it was being this close to her. Before I knew it, I was sitting in an unknown room. "I'll be right back. Don't move," she says. This must be her home. I didn't see anything that would say she has a fiancée or any man in her life. Maybe she was single? I didn't want to get my hopes up. "This might sting a little," she says when she gets back. It was a lie. It stung _a lot. _

She apologized every time I flinched or backed away. I did it a few extra times just to hear her voice. I felt a little bad about lying, but it was worth it. Once she had finished, I knew it would be time to leave. She wouldn't let me, a complete stranger; spend the night in her home.

"Um, I never got to say thank you for saving me," she starts after some time of silence.

"You're welcome. But, I was only doing what anyone would have," I say. I look away nervously.

"May I know the name of my savior?" she asks with her hands folded on her lap.

"Inuyasha," I answer.

"Thank you again, Inuyasha," she says. After hearing her say my name, my brain slows down in its functioning again. I don't even question the effect she has on me anymore.

I nod. I can tell I'm wearing out my welcome. "I should get home. Thank you for your help," I answer. I stand up and she does as well.

"Yes. Your wife must be wondering where you are," she says.

"No. I'm not married."

"Oh," she says. I swear I saw something flash in her eyes, but maybe it was my imagination. Why would it interest her to know that I'm not married? "Well, in that case, you can spend the night if you want."

"You'd let a stranger spend the night in your home?" I ask. I'm slightly disturbed by this.

"No, but you're not really a stranger. I've seen you before. You're Miroku's friend. I don't suppose he's told you, but I've asked about you before. I saw you a few months ago. You were with Miroku during your lunch break. I was supposed to meet Miroku, but I couldn't go over while you were there. I didn't wish to make a fool of myself, you see. So, I waited until you left. I've see you at the Jazz Club a few times, but I supposed you're just there for Miroku," she says with a slight blush on her pale cheeks. She couldn't be more wrong. Her brown, doe eyes look up at me and I swallow loudly. She sighs and looks away, "Please don't be mad with me. I can't help that I find you interesting. But, you probably don't care about me and my little crush."

At that moment, I am officially made the happiest man alive. _She _likes _me. _She's liked me even longer than I've liked her. Once that piece of information sets in, I do the only thing I can think of. In any other situation, it would have gotten me slapped or worse. But, not this time. Instead, she wraps her slender arms around my neck and kisses me back. Her hands start to run though my hair and my arms wrap around her thin waist. Unfortunately, I had to pull away for air. "You couldn't be more wrong. I never went there for Miroku. Why would I go for him when I could go for you?" I asked and rested my forehead on hers. She smiles widely and dazzles me before giggling happily. This time, she pulls me in for a passionate kiss as we stood in her apartment with nothing but the moon shining for us.

_Well I'm trouble, trouble, trouble, baby always knocking at my door. Yes I'm a whole lot of lot of trouble, baby since the day that I… was born…_

~:~

**Okay. Maybe that was EXTREMELY O.O.C. for Inuyasha. But, I feel that his normal self wouldn't be good for this one-shot. Anyways, did you like it? Please leave reviews you guys! ^.^**


End file.
